Amigos
by Lic. Lu
Summary: dos personas que se aman podran vivir atravez de la culpa de un amor "prohibido" pero a la vez marabilloso. UA
1. Chapter 1

No todo era como lo había soñado

No todo era como lo había soñado... nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino terminar así... estaba enojada con ella misma por aceptar una situación como esa. Como era posible, era una mujer inteligente que tenia todo lo que se había propuesto, era la mejor en su rama, su posición social era envidiable, tenia amigas inigualables y lo tenia a el...¿segura que lo tenia?, era su vida, su razón de ser y el la amaba siempre lo supo desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron hace 5 años, pero su historia la mantenía en secreto, ese era un amor clandestino y sin ninguna posibilidad de que cambiara, se odiaba pero no concebía la vida sin el ahora menos que nunca simplemente ya no podía

Aquella mujer estaba sumamente nerviosa...las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban, suspiro varias veces tomo el teléfono cuando al fin entro la llamada intento sonar lo mas tranquila

Michiru hola como estas –

Muy bien y tu que tal? – dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono –

Me alegra Michiru, disculpa tu jefe me podrá tomar la llamada –un tanto ansiosa –

Permíteme un segundo –amablemente –

Claro – los segundos que espero se le hicieron eternos, simplemente la situación la estaba superando –

Te comunico – al fin dijo –

Hola – dijo nerviosa –

Hola, pasa algo – dijo fríamente – por que no me llamaste al otro número

Lo intente – se disculpo – pero no me contestaste... puedes pasar por mi departamento en cuanto te sea posible – casi inaudible –

Si – su tono de voz lo alarmo – ¿estas bien?

Si, pero necesito hablar contigo lo antes posible – dijo nerviosa –

Esta bien te veo en dos horas – un poco mas amable y termino la comunicación – Michiru, puedes venir por favor, dos segundos mas tarde ya estaba en su oficina la chica de cabellos ondulados –

Dime –

Tengo algo pendiente para esta tarde – cuestiono –

... – Revisando meticulosamente su agenda – Nada

Gracias entonces me voy – mientras ordenaba un par de cosas, salió de su oficina antes de llegar a la puerta dijo – se me olvidaba si llama Kasumy dile por favor que lo de en la noche queda confirmado

Mientras en un departamento al norte de la ciudad una chica de cabellos azules estaba recostada pensando en todas las posibles situaciones que tan tremenda noticia acarrearía, sin que se diera cuenta el cansancio y el strees de días anteriores provocaron que se quedara dormida. De pronto sintió como alguien acariciaba tiernamente su rostro lo que la asusto despertándose precipitadamente

Tranquila soy yo – susurro –

Hola – mientras sonreía – me asustaste, cuanto tiempo tienes mirándome – cuestiono avergonzada –

Un rato –sonrió –

Por que no me has despertado – dijo fingiendo molestia –

Por que me gusta contemplarte cuando duermes – confeso y la chica que estaba a su lado no tuvo más que sonreír –

Se despabilo un poco y beso tiernamente sus labios susurrándole que le había hecho falta

Quieres café – pregunto la chica –

Si, gracias – mientras salían de la habitación tomados de la mano – ¿qué pasa hermosa que es lo que me quieres decir? – Desconcertándose de inmediato pues la chica se detuvo y palideció en un segundo –

Ahora te cuento – triste – enseguida vuelvo – dejando al chico angustiado 5 minutos después regreso con los ojos vidriosos y las tazas servidas, se sentó junto a el le dio un sorbo a su bebida suspiro –

Taiki – sollozando –te aseguro que no lo planee de esta manera, simplemente sucedió

Hermosa que sucede

Tengo días sintiéndome mal ayer aprovechando un par de horas libres me hice un chequeo general – pauso un momento –

... – al ver que la chica continuaba callada – Amy por favor no me alarmes que tienes –la chica simplemente le entrego un sobre y comenzó a llorar lo reviso abrió los ojos y medio sonrió – es cierto

Si, pero te repito yo no lo busque – dijo desconsolada – solo quería que supieras no te estoy pidiendo nada

... – simplemente enmudeció no sabia que decir ... la mujer a la que mas amaba estaba embarazada –

Taiki, se bien que esto cambia las cosas ... Pero lo quiero – le dijo nerviosa –

Amy –dijo con dificultada – me haces muy feliz, de verdad ... Aunque no te niego que si estoy sumamente sorprendido y enojado conmigo mismo – confeso mientras la abrazaba –

Por que amor – mientras besaba su mejilla –

Por que soy un cobarde, he sido incapaz de gritarle al mundo que te amo por miedo a que ella cometa una locura – confeso con lágrimas en los ojos – te he condenado al anonimato – sin poder contener sus lágrimas –

Amor – susurro – tranquilo, yo lo sabia... nadie me obligo conozco perfectamente las razones y así te acepte

Hermosa, pero es tan injusto para ti

No – beso sus labios delicadamente – por que se que me amas y eso es lo único que me importa aunque he de confesarte algo – nerviosa – tengo miedo

Lo se ... yo también –

¿Qué va a pasar? – cuestiono –

Voy a terminar con ella y después ya veremos – mirándola a los ojos

Seguro –

Si, ella solo es mi novia y tú hermosa eres la mujer de mi vida... – estaban por darse un beso cuando sonó el localizador de ella –

Hola – contesto – seré como estas, ...Aquí voy a estar... esta bien las espero si igual yo las quiero

Todo bien –

Si las chicas vienen a la 8 con tus hermanos y sus novios

Este bien – algo sorprendido – les vas a comentar

Aun no lo se – contesto insegura –

Hermosa no vemos en un rato tengo que ir con ella, pero será la ultima vez te lo prometo

Esta bien – intento creerle –

una vez fuera del departamento el chico de los ojos violetas buscaba las palabras adecuadas para enfrentar la verdad se reprocho por que esa mujer lo amaba y no le importaba ser "la otra" pero el ya no quería que fuese así y con kasumy era su novia ya hace muchos años y aunque ninguno de los se amaban ya ella se acostumbro tanto a su compañía que las dos ocasiones que intento terminar la relación amenazaba contra su vida y por cobardía continuaba soportándola pero esta vez seria diferente a un par de metros antes de llegar sonó su móvil

Diga – contesto – hola hermosa... te sientes bien... tranquila eso es lo que quieres que diga... esta bien te veo en un rato – y antes de llamar a la puerta susurro – los amo – llamo a la puerta –

Llegas temprano – dijo una chica de cabellos rojos –

Lo se necesitamos hablar – dijo serio –

Esta bien pasa...

N.A.

Por favor dejen comentarios!!

au8nk sea para criticar pero me ayudan a mej


	2. Algunos recuerdos y una revelacion

Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas, ella pensó que iba a morir en cuanto se enterara

Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas, ella pensó que iba a morir en cuanto se enterara... desde el principio supo la verdad de su relación y jamás exijo mas que una mirada y los días que podía dedicarle, simplemente era feliz sabiendo que la amaba aunque no pudiera compartirlo ni con su sombra. Estaba en la estancia de su casa esperando que su amigas llegaran meditando si este era un buen momento para decirles que estaba embarazada en eso el recuerdo de lo que momentos antes su "novio" va a terminar con ella ... pero no puede saber que la causa es precisamente Amy Mizuno su eterna amiga y menos que esta embarazada otra vez los nervios se apoderaron de ella, para todos la única razón para terminar con la relación de años es la falta de amor y el tedio de la costumbre.

... – tomando nuevamente su celular le marco rogando que aun no llegara a casa de esa mujer, nunca le importo saberlo con ella pero ese día simplemente sus emociones estaban fuera de control – Hola ... estoy bien – dibujando una sonrisa al escucharlo preguntar si sentían bien – amor, no le digas que la razón de tu decisión soy yo menos que estoy embrazada no podría con el estigma ser la "la otra" por favor – cuando escucho la repuesto no pudo mas que llorar – los amo – repitió en voz alta – estaba tan nerviosa ...

Hace 5 años ...

Estaba en la cafetería del hospital tomándose su merecido descanso después de una muy larga jornada de casi 24 horas de duro trabajo, el hospital estaba al borde de una crisis según ella pero aun tenia tres horas para que su turno llegara a su fin solo diez minutos para saborear su café, antes de la universidad no era muy afecta a tomarlo pero una vez en ella se acostumbro tanto a el que ahora era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba en la vida. Su mente en ese momento solo se concentraba en la experiencia de sentir el aroma y el sabor de su taza de café que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba a su mesa hasta que la llamo

Pero si es Amy Mizuno – en tono de burla –

... – casi se atraganta con el café y una vez recuperada del susto – Taiki kou, hace años que no te veía y por lo que me doy cuenta no haz cambiado nada

ya vez – sonrió – como estas?

Bien – sonrió – aunque te confieso que este no es el mejor día... pero dime cuando llegaste

Puedo darme cuenta – se burlo – hace un par de días, tenia muchas ganas de verte

Yo también, me hacia falta con quien pelear –

Valla y yo pensé que me extrañabas por que era tu mejor amigo – se indigno –

Y lo eres ¡!... – sonrió divertida –

Bueno y en cuanto tiempo terminas tu guardia

En tres horas ... – se resigno –

Bueno te parece si te invito a comer

Si acepto pero en mi casa estoy rendida – con cara de sueño –

Deacuerdo paso por ti – dijo divertido –

Un par de horas después y como lo había prometido el chico de los ojos violetas estaba a la puerta del hospital. Su amiga realmente se veía agotada, subieron al coche y en los 15 minutos que duro el trayecto la chica peli azul se quedo profundamente dormida, el chico no tuvo corazón para despertarla, con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos llevándola para su departamento, sabia bien donde la chica escondía su llave de repuesto y con ayuda de portero del edificio abrió con suma delicadeza la recostó sobre su cama y se dispuso a preparar algo para cuando despertara

Tres horas después la chica despertó un tanto angustiada pero en cuanto lo vio sentado en la sala se tranquilizo un poco

Hola – somnolienta –

Ya despertaste – mientras cerraba su libro – descansaste

Aja, cuanto tiempo dormí – curiosa mientras se sentaba a su lado –

Casi tres horas – consultando su reloj –

Enserio – algo avergonzada – por que no me despertaste

No, de verdad que te veías agotada además aproveche para leer un rato hablar con mi novia y preparar algo de comida así que no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo –

Por eso eres mi mejor amigo – le dijo mientras besaba tiernamente en la mejilla – por cierto como esta Kasumy – con la mejor sus sonrisas –

Bien te manda muchos cariños ¿comemos?

Pues yo solo quiero un poco de café y algo de pan – dijo poniendo cara de no querer comer –

Amy Mizuno – reprendió – desde cuando café y pan son un alimento saludable lo deberías saber

Ya, anda no te enojes pero es que no tengo apetito – suplico tiernamente –

No me mires así sabes que no puedo negarte nada – tratando de evitar su mirada – esta bien pero si prometes comer al menos algo de ensalada, solo un poco vamos si sigues así enfermaras entre tus maratónicas jornadas en el hospital y tu dieta nada balanceada – dijo tajante –

Esta bien – fastidiada – me arrepiento de que hayas llegado – dijo algo molesta –

Por que, por que me preocupo por ti – en el mismo tono que ella, desde la secundaria se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, siempre compitiendo por ser el mejor, aunque en el fondo disfrutaran lo único que buscaban era su compañía, no se dieron nunca a la oportunidad de comenzar una relación asumieron desde el momento en que se conocieron que estaban mejor como amigos, aunque en el grupo de amigos todos estaban emparejados sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos y ellos siempre fueron la válvula de escape por que las combinaciones resultaron explosivas.

Serena y Darien, eran completamente distintos y nadie negaba que eran la pareja perfecta; Rei y Nicolás se encargaban del templo aunque quien nos los conociese compadecía del pobre hombre, su amiga tiene un carácter espantoso, en momentos ella misma no entendía como podía amarla tanto y soportarle tanto; Lita y Andrew después de algunos tropiezos lograron realizar su amor, Mina y Yaten a pesar de su diferencia de carácter esos dos no resistían estar lejos uno del otro bueno y Seilla fue un mujeriego desde la preparatoria aunque no era mal chico. Cuando terminaron la universidad sus amigos insistieron demasiado en el hecho de que serian buena pareja a lo que ninguno de los dos dio mayor importancia, con el pasar de los meses Taiki conoció a Kasumy, la química entre ellos fue tanta que al poco tiempo anunciaban su noviazgo además de que a el le ofrecieron una oportunidad difícil de rechazar para trabajar en Madrid, como era de esperarse se fue con ella.

Aunque a Amy, le dolió mucho que su mejor amigo se fuera ... le deseo lo mejor puesto que sabia que ese trabajo era lo que siempre soñó, estuvo fuera casi 3 años en los que la vida les cambio a todos, se mantuvieron en contacto vía mail y en ocasiones muy escasas por teléfono.

... – después de cruzar un par de miradas, la comida transcurrió en silencio – Vas a seguir mirándome así – compungida – ya, sabes que no soporto que me mires con tanta frialdad no de ti

sabes que no soporto que te descuides es algo que me irrita – mirándola a los ojos en ese momento una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, el tiempo se detuvo al darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus pupilas, tan azules como el mar y ella sonrió tan bellamente la acaricio, la sintió estremecer a su tacto ladeo un poco su rostro disfrutando del calor de sus manos suspiro tomando con delicadeza su mano, era una delicia sentirla cerca... incapaces ni siquiera de parpadear contemplándose la belleza de ella y la galanura de el en un momento la distancia acorto al grado de poder sentir su respiración, los dos temblaban como cachorritos en medio de la noche fría y lluviosa apenas rozaron sus labios, poco a poco el beso comenzó a ser mas profundo sin dejar de ser tierno sus corazones parecían locomotoras a toda marcha en un segundo mas y las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas lo que provoco que el beso terminara – lo ... lo siento Amy será mejor que me valla –

... – no sabia que decir fue ... maravilloso, estaba pasmada simplemente no sabia como reaccionar hasta que lo vio alejarse – Espera ... – dijo con dificultad –

Amy discúlpame de verdad no se que me paso ... no era mi intención faltarte al respeto

Por favor, déjame hablar ... – reclamando que no se callara – , se acerco a el y susurrando – es el mejor beso que me han dado!!

Sabes para mi fue igual pero tengo novia –

Eso... tiene solución – ruborizándose de inmediato, le tenia un afecto muy especial aunque nunca pensó que fuera amor y basto un beso para darse cuenta que ese hombre que la miraba tan intensamente era el HOMBRE de su vida –

Si – sonrió tiernamente –

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando llamaron a su puerta sin muchas ganas atendió, como ya esperaban eran sus amigos llevaban pastel y unos bocadillos señal de que seria una noche muy, muy larga

Hola – dijo alegremente Mina mientras entraban al departamento –

Hola chicos como han estado y Taiki no vino – fingiendo que esperaba verlo llegar con ellos –

Es cierto dijo Lita no le avisamos pero eso se soluciona fácilmente !! – tomando su celular llamo al que faltaba –

Ahí estaban sentados desde el momento en que llego. Con la taza de café entre las manos sabia que tenia que terminar con ella pero tenia miedo en dos ocasiones anteriores realmente lo tomo mal y por compasión, mejor dicho por miedo era incapaz de poner punto final

Amor – dijo la chica de cabellos rojos, casi imperceptible... tenia una extraña sensación un hueco en el estomago, ella sabia mejor que nadie que no la amaba al menos no como ella esperaba... pero intentaba salvar la relación como fuera incluso no le importaba recurrir al chantaje una vez mas – que es lo que tienes que decirme

Kasumy, lo que tengo que decirte no va a gustarte – tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria – hemos intentado que la relación funcione pero yo estoy agotado

No – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – eres mi vida y lo sabes no puedes dejarme, es por alguien más – cuestiono mientras se le arrodillaba –

Por favor entiende – mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie aunque no la amara si le tenia un gran cariño, en algún momento de su vida fue una parte importante de ella – no es sano para ninguno de los dos – estaba tratando de convencerla cuando fue interrumpido por su celular – DIGA, hola Lita como estas, pues creo que no es un buen momento ... esta bien ... nos vemos en media hora

Si lo que necesitas tiempo ... – intentando tranquilizarse – tomate todo lo que quieras pero por favor no me dejes

No lo hagas mas difícil, entiende necesito estar solo reencontrarme, dedicarme tiempo por favor

Es por alguien mas –

No, no hay nadie mas, es mejor que me valla por favor entiéndeme haz un esfuerzo ... lo que menos pretendo es hacerte daño eres una persona muy importante en mi vida

No me mientas, por que dices cosas que no son ciertas ... – lloraba desconsolada desde que comenzó su relación se enamoro de el hasta la locura y sin el perdía la razón –

Será mejor que hablemos después cuando estés mas tranquila – así soltándose de su agarre salió del departamento con el alma hecha pedazos esta vez la dejaría por su bien y por el bien de su familia –

La mujer se quedo llorando, no quería perderlo...que podía hacer, la primera vez que decidió poner fin a su relación fue hace 5 años cuando regresaron de Madrid, lo recordaba bien aun no entendía por que la dejo de amar pero ella lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta ha dejarlo ir así que en cuanto se marcho ideo la estrategia que lo mantendría a su lado. Dos días después de esa conversación fue al hospital donde trabajaba subió a su despacho aprovechando que el se encontraba en el área de urgencias abrió el ventanal salió de ahí apoyándose solo en la cornisa, no paso mucho para que la gente se diera cuenta y la reconocieran, Taiki apareció unos minutos mas tarde después de suplicarle que pensara bien las cosas y de varios intentos de lanzarse al vació logro que le dijera que no la dejaría, desistiendo entonces de su acción, la segunda vez tomo una sobre dosis de tranquilizantes no sin antes asegurarse de que el se diera cuenta; esta vez también lo retendría a su lado a toda costa.

Salió molesto de aquel departamento, sabia que no seria tan fácil terminar esa relación pero por el momento no tenia ninguna salida.

Chicos ... – dijo la peliazul – aun no me han dicho a que debo la visita...

Amy – dijo Rei – acaso no te alegra vernos o es que esperas a alguien mas – dijo con malicia –

Vamos Rei, sabes que eso no es cierto, claro que me agrada verlos pero entiéndanme no me gusta que arruinen sus planes de pareja – se sincero –

Tu no arruinas nada – sonriente Mina – además, si no lo hacemos de este modo pasan meses sin que te veamos, el trabajo amiga no es una forma sana de vivir

Eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante – penso en alto –

Amy – sorprendido – a que se debe – pregunto Seilla –

Pues – sinrio al pensar en el motivo de su cambio, de verdad se sentía realizada como mujer, sabía que era amada y que su hijo era deseado – la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirles pero esperaremos a que llegue tu hermano

De verdad desconocían a su amiga jamás la vieron sonreír de la manera en lo acababa de hacer, tenia una brillo muy especial en la mirada, morían de curiosidad por saber lo que tenia que decirles... pero de nada serviría hacer preguntas una vez que Amy decidía no decir nada no había nada que lograra lo contrario así que se hicieron de la vista gorda comentaron lo que les ocurrio en los ultimos meses, hablaron de los detalles de la próxima boda de Mina y Yaten, de lo bien que le iba a Rei como administradora... hasta que llego Taiki

Hola – saludo a todos – bueno y a que se debe la reunión

Valla si son iguales – dijo divertido Darien – lo mismo pregunto Amy

Se debe hermano – intervino Yaten – a que si no los vemos de este modo Amy y tu pueden estar desaparecidos por meses sin que sepamos nada de ustedes – dijo algo molesto, y como no estarlo en los últimos seis meses hablaron con el escasas 3 veces por teléfono y siempre estaba a las carreras u ocupado – Por cierto y Kasumy, supuse que vendrías con ella

El comentario lo sintió como balde de agua fría – Esta enferma – dijo sintiéndose el peor de los hombres –

Bueno, bueno ya que mi cuñis esta aquí nos puedes decir eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos Amy – Ni con el paso de los años a Mina se le quitaba lo curiosa –

Lo que voy a decirles no es facil de entender – advirtiendo a sus amigos la magnitud de la noticia – tampoco quiero que me hagan preguntas yo les explicare todo pero quiero que respeten y entiendan lo que les diga hoy será lo ultimo que hablare de esto – queria evitar preguntas indiscretas –

Amy – dijo serena asustada por la seriedad de las palabras de su amiga en todos los años que tenia de conocerla la escucho en semejante tono –

Chicos – armándose de valor – Estoy EMBARAZADA

Los presentes no daban credito a lo que escuchaban en un momento pensaron que se trataba de una broma pero la seriedad de su amiga y la forma en que los miraba les hizo saber que era verdad Amy estaba embarazada quisieron cuestionarla pero estaban tan asombrados que prácticamente enmudecieron

Veo que la noticia los sorprendió – aun seria – es verdad y les voy a explicar

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia ... aunque no resiva muchos comentarios uu**

**Usakitopau. **Nena, gracias por tu apoyo también te quiero mucho

**Kinsei Hiime. ** Gracias por tu comentario y ya somos a mi también me encanta Taiki, espero que este cap haya llenado tus expectativas

Nos vemos la otra semana con un capitulo mas y por favor dejen sus comentarios

Un beso

LUNA 


	3. El celular

Chicos, estoy embarazada

Chicos, estoy embarazada... y estoy feliz esta es una de las mejores etapas de mi vida se que es extraño sobretodo por que no conocen a mi pareja – le pesaba decir eso, claro que lo conocían pero esa era una relación clandestina antes no le importaba pero ahora no sabia que sentir –

Amy – al fin dijo Lita – ¿El sabe? – estaba temerosa de hacer la pregunta, no quería herir a su amiga, pero era necesario –

Si lo sabe Lita – dijo con melancolía, estaba apunto de decir una mentira pero era por el bien de los tres, miro de reojo a su amado buscando aprobación – pero el no va ha estar con nosotros... así lo decidimos – intento que las lagrimas no la traicionaran pero estaba asustada – en nuestra relación nunca hubo mentiras fue una relación libre

Y ahora – interrumpió serena –

Ahora... las cosas cambian – se entristeció – el no quiere compromisos y yo quiero al bebe

Es un bastardo – dijo Yaten visiblemente enojado, la quería mucho y no le parecía justo que estuviera en esa situación –

Yaten, por favor – sonriendo tiernamente – por favor estas hablando del hombre de mi vida yo sabia lo que arriesgaba

Esta bien – apoyo a su amiga, aunque por dentro tenia ganas de matar al tipo que dejaba sola a su amiga – Sabes que no estas sola ¿verdad?

Lo se, gracias.. por que no cenamos muero de hambre – dijo para cambiar de tema la verdad era mucho para un solo día

Tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, sobre todo las chicas no comprendían de verdad estaban intrigadas entre ellas no existían los secretos o al menos eso creían... pero ¿de quien estaba enamorada? ¿por qué lo oculto?, pero no insistieron era mejor no agobiarla; los chicos estaban igual de desconcertados sobretodo por que Amy de muchas relaciones y menos si son clandestinas así que mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina con lo ultimo de la cena ellos interrogaron a su mejor amigo

Taiki – llamo Andrew – tu lo sabias – pregunto al ver su cara, si bien estaba algo confundido tenia una mirada que reflejaba una mezcla de miedo...felicidad y ¿angustia? –

No! –su voz sonaba triste y temerosa – me estoy enterando igual que ustedes

Que extraño – reflexiono Nicolás – debe haber algo extraño... Amy EMBARAZADA

A que te refieres – cuestiono Seilla –

Pues eso que es extraño... amy no es de las que les guarda secretos a sus amigas a menos de que – pero no termino, la idea que vino a su mente simplemente le provocaba escalofríos solo de pensarla –

A menos de que se aya enamorado de un hombre casado o con algún tipo de compromiso – dijo Darien como no queriendo creer lo que pensaba –

De que hablas – dijo nervioso el chico de los ojos color violeta –

Es verdad – no podía ser, aquellos hombres se quedaron reflexionando la única conclusión lógica a aquella situación, Seilla fue quizás el único que no le prestaba atención a la peliazul, que en ese momento estaba siendo observada por todos en el lugar – Taiki – dándole una palmada en la espalda – ¿te encuentras bien?

Si – intento sonar convincente, claro que no se encontraba bien, en el mismo día solo con horas de diferencia se entero de que iba ser padre, tenia que terminar con su novia de años lo que no seria cosa sencilla además estaba frustrado no habia podido decir a sus amigos que el era EL PADRE y lo mucho que la amaba, hizo un esfuerzo por que las lagrimas no lo traicionaran –

Nadie mas pronuncio palabra, el ambiente se antojaba tenso que en ese momento era mejor no decir nada, las chicas en la cocina comentaban cosas triviales, salieron de ahí con sonrisas forzadas, el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo para todos

Chicas – las llamo Yaten – apresúrense o acaso quieren que muera de hambre – dijo con ironía

Ya, ya – mientras Mina se acercaba a abrazarlo – eres un desesperado – dijo divertida – ya esta vengan siéntense

Es que como no voy a estar desesperado – dijo indignado – no he comido nada desde que salí de casa en la mañana – haciendo gestos y pucheros –

Ya pareces un niño –dijo su novia ante las risas de todos los que ahí se encontraban –

Por momentos la cena se volvió incomoda por los momentos tan largos de silencio que ahí se formaban

Por cierto chicos – intervino Seilla para terminar con uno de esos momentos – conocí a alguien – sonrió como todo un don Juan orgulloso –

Otra vez – dijo Andrew con ironía – y ahora quien es la que cayo en tus garras

Oye – comento ofendido –

Todos rieron a carcajadas – pero es verdad – dijo Darien – con una calida sonrisa –

Pero ya dejen de molestarlo, vamos seilla dinos a quien conociste –dijo la chica de cabellos obscuros con un toque de sarcasmos y bajo la mirada inquisidora del chico –

Valla, de seguir así mejor no les cuento nada – fingiendo enojo –

Basta chicos – lo defendió Serena –

Gracias – sonrió – en vista de que Sere es la única a la que le interesa lo diré – medio ofendido –

Bueno tampoco la hagas de emoción solo es un juego de los chicos – rio Nicolás –

Esta bien – aun fingiendo – es una chica preciosa – sonrió – hace un par de días que la he visto, es simplemente – suspiro – hermosa

Te tiene cautivado, eso si es nuevo que de peculiar tiene esta chica para que sonrías de esa manera –dijo sorprendido Andrew –

Por que te extraña tanto –

Pues hace mucho que no sonrías de esa manera – respondió el chico rubio –

Es verdad ... – retomo Nicolás – desde que... – no se animo a continuar ese era un tema muy escabroso entre el grupo de amigos, el no sonreía así desde la preparatoria cuando se enamoro de Serena pero ella no tenia ojos para nadie mas que no fuera su novio pero se encapricho con ella a tal punto de que tuvieron un enfrentamiento a golpes después de eso Seilla se alejo cerca de un año anduvo de viaje por el país cuando regreso hablo con los dos les pidió una disculpa sincera pero aun así la amistad se vio fracturada un tiempo mas que por intervención divina o ayuda del destino ese ya era cosa superada –

Desde que te enamoraste de Serena – dijo tranquilamente Darien –

Cierto – retomo la palabra – pues como les contaba, es simplemente hermosa ... parece una princesa cuando sonríe simplemente me desarma

Cuñadito te haz enamorado – comento mina con los ojos iluminados – ¿quién es?, ¿la conocemos?, ¿en donde trabaja? ¿qué le gusta? – preguntaba impaciente – hombre dinos, no te quedes callado

Amor como quieres que te conteste si no le has dado oportunidad – Yaten sonreía, por eso lo había conquistado –

Lo siento – al borde del llanto – no me regañes!! – refiriéndose a su novio –

Mina cálmate – dijo sonriente Seilla, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cuestionamientos por parte de su cuñada, en momentos le extrañaba como alguien como ella estaba con su hermano, que era completamente distinto tenia un carácter bastante agrio – ¿quién es?, pues una chica que conocí en el despacho es asistente de mi jefe – Seilla era toda una promesa del diseño grafico – ¿si la conocen?, no es nueva en la ciudad, ¿dónde trabaja?, eso ya te lo conteste – con sarcasmo – y por ultimo que fue lo que preguntaste – tomándose el mentón, como intentando recordar causando las risas de sus amigos por que Mina estaba poniendo caras de disgusto – a si!! ¿qué le gusta? Pues eso es sencillo de contestar PUES YO!! – engreído –

Jajajajajajaja – todos los presentes rieron hacia mucho que nomo veían tan contento igual esa chica era lo que necesitaba para sentar cabeza; así el grupo de amigos convivió como en los viejos tiempos, es que por las ocupaciones de cada uno de ellos ya las reuniones no eran tan frecuentes. El tiempo se fue volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasaba de media noche... hubieran seguido sin percatarse de lo tarde que era si no es por que sonó el celular de Taiki, por la cara que puso supusieron que se trataba de algo grave además de que Amy se veía cansada, así que decidieron que era el momento de irse el primero en hacerlo fue el chico de los ojos violetas

Amy nosotros nos vamos también – se despidió Serena con una calida sonrisa dibujada en los labios – nos vemos mañana para almorzar – y la abrazo –

Claro – regreso el gesto – por que no pasan al hospital como a la 1 tengo una hora libre

Esta bien – dijo lita –es hora de irnos

Se fueron dejando a la dueña del departamento nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos...

Mientras tanto fuera del edificio cuatro parejas comentaban lo sucedido

Chicos – estoy preocupada por ella – aunque intento ser fuerte se nota a leguas que no la esta pasando bien – entristecida y con los ojos llorosos dijo serena –

Tienes razón – apoyo Mina – pobre... tengo ganas de matar al idiota

Yo también – dijeron al unísono lita y rei –

Chicas – llamo Andrew – no pueden hacer nada, la única que puede hacer algo es la misma Amy; además por lo que dijo creo que no es una relación que se pueda dar a conocer quizá así sea mejor – razono –

Por que dices semejante tontería – reprocho una exaltada Rei –

Calma – dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba –, lo que quiere decir es que aunque suene duro Amy es amante de alguien – pauso un momento y antes de que su nova le recriminara semejante argumento continuo – de no ser así ella no lo hubiera ocultado – miro fijamente a los ojos a Rei y la abrazo con fuerza finalmente todo era difícil de asimilar –

Ahora lo único que queda por hacer es que estemos con ella, mas ustedes que nosotros – Darien estaba igual de desconcertado –

Nadie mas comento sobre el asunto al menos esa noche por lo pronto confiaban en que Amy les contara algo durante el almuerzo del día siguiente

Taiki caminaba por las calles con la mirada perdida sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo en ese momento "por que era tan cobarde" sus amigos no eran tontos y solos llegaron a la conclusión de que era amante de alguien y el!! Como el cobarde que era dejo que pensaran cuando el único culpable de la situación era precisamente el. Nadie lo llamo aprovecho el instante que fue por vino a la cocina para programar su celular, necesitaba salir de ahí antes que los demás sin que se viera sospechoso y después regresar con ella... aun tenían muchas cosas de que hablar

30 minutos después de recibir la "llamada a su celular" regreso a la casa de ella, se cercioro que ya no estuvieran su amigos con ella subió y por segunda vez en el día la encontró dormida pero esta vez apoyada sobre sus piernas en la sala ... lo estaba esperando, se acerco y le acaricio el rostro esperando que despertara, nuevamente se quedo extasiado con su belleza después d varios intentos la chica despertó, tenia los ojos hinchados en cuanto lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro desesperadamente

tranquila – susurro – estoy aquí

lo se – sollozando – Taiki perdóname

amor – susurro nuevamente –

es que ahora todos piensan que eres un desgraciado, ya escuchaste a tu hermano – volvio a llorar –

y lo soy Amy – con firmeza y tristeza – no se como me quieres tanto si soy una basura – evadió su mirada –

no! – obligándolo a mirarla – eres el HOMBRE QUE AMO

Amy – con dificultad –

No digas mas por favor – le suplico – abrázame, estoy cansada – mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos – sabes este bebe es muy afortunado de tenerte como padre – suspiro dejándose vencer por el sueño –

Una ves que estuvo profundamente dormida la tomo con cuidado en brazos y la llevo a su recamara ahí la arropo quedándose con ella el resto de la noche velando su dormir cuando ella despertó no lo encontró en la habitación pero no se extraño quizás estaría en la cocina o en la salase despabilo un poco y antes de salir asía la estancia escucho sonar el celular del padre de su hijo, regreso a contestar ... sin decir nada levanto la tapa del aparato, lo que escucho provoco que cayera desmayada golpeándose fuertemente; Taiki que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí soltó la charola donde traía el desayuno, la encontró sin conocimiento con su celular en la mano se lo quito y contesto

Diga –

Amor por que no me contestas – dijo la voz al otro lado –

Kasumy – rojo de rabia – que era lo que decías

Que estoy en tu oficina – melosamente – quiero verte

Algo mas debiste haber dicho – sumamente alterado – ¿qué fue?

Amor te urge una limpieza de oidos te estas quedando sordo

No estoy para juegos que fue lo que dijiste –

Párese que amaneciste de malas – con ironia – te dije que mi padre llega esta tarde para que pongamos fecha para la boda

Estas loca fui muy claro contigo anoche –

No estas hablando enserio – a punto del llanto –

Claro que si!! – grito y dio por terminada la llamada – Amy... – la llamo desesperadamente – Amy – con la voz entre cortada – por favor amor reacciona –

Bueno aquí les dejo otra entrega de este fic que comienza a ponerse interesante ... les pido de favor que me dejen sus comentarios! De verdad me hacen muy feliz

_Luna _

_Ambar. __Se que es una historia extraña espero no defraudarte_

_Kinsei-Hime __ espero que se cumplan tus expectativas sobre este cap_

_Satsuki Kou __ igual adoro esta pareja gracias por comentar_


	4. complicaciones

La chica de los cabellos rojos realmente estaba desconcertada nunca en los mas de 8 años de relación con El jamás le había lev

La chica de los cabellos rojos realmente estaba desconcertada nunca en los mas de 8 años de relación con El jamás le había levantado la voz algo muy malo debía estar pasando ... ¿pero que seria? Decidió dejar el asunto por lo paz al menos por un par de días, necesitaba saber que pasaba antes de dar el siguiente paso, le creía que no había nadie mas pero existía algo que lo estaba perturbando, ¿a quien preguntarle?, sus hermanos ... no mala idea, ellos si bien la trataban con cortesía ellos creen que Taiki se merecía alguien mejor ... ¿las novias?, igual que sus hermanos ella y las chicas hacían corto circuito aun no entendía por que ... solo quedaba ... ¿por qué no pensó en ella antes?, la única que lo conocía mejor que ella era su mejor amiga Amy. A diferencia de las demás amigas de su novio ella era muy amable, siempre con una sonrisa en algún momento cuando su relación comenzó se sintió insegura pero Taiki y Amy le explicaron que su cercanía se debía al hecho de que siempre se encontraban compitiendo además de que ellos eran como hermanos; eso la tranquilizo, si hubieran querido tener un noviazgo eso habría sucedido desde que ellos estudiaban como sucedió con sus hermanos ¿no?

Antes que cualquier otra cosa ... tenia que avisarle a su papá que la reunión de esa noche se cancelaba quizás un par de días por que su novio tenia demasiado trabajo. Salió de la oficina

Hasta luego Michiru – con una gran sonrisa en los labios aunque por dentro estaba frustrada, las cosas se estaban complicando y esta vez no estaba segura si el chantaje lo retendría –

Hasta luego señorita – amablemente – ¿quiere dejarle un recado al doctor?

No, ya hable con el – sonrió nuevamente abandonando el lugar –

¿Quien era? – pregunto un joven de cabellos rubios con una gran sonrisa –

No me diga que no la conoce – un poco sorprendida – es la novia del doctor– desanimada –

Enserio, pues ahora que lo mencionas no tengo el gusto de conocerla en persona, pero que chica tan rara – medito –, ahora dime preciosa – coqueto – el doctor tardara mucho – sonrió –

Mm – consulto su reloj – que extraño el es muy puntual hace media hora que debió estar aquí

Si que es raro – medito – en fin nos vemos por favor dile que estaré en la ciudad por algún tiempo que me llame por favor

Esta bien ¿quién le digo que lo busco?

Haruca Tenou – dejando el lugar y a la secretaria del doctor Kou gratamente impresionada –

Taiki estaba desesperado, Amy tenia un par de minutos inconsciente esto completaba el circulo para sentirse el peor de los hombres, Al darse cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría y ella no recobraba la conciencia llamo al hospital, pidiéndole a Michiru que enviara una ambulancia a casa de su "amiga", no sabiendo que mas, siguió llamándola esperanzado a que despertara a causa de las sales, los minutos se pasaron tan absurdamente lentos, por fin después de mucho esperar llego la ambulancia ... el trayecto al hospital fue terrible, estaba angustiado Amy tenia mas de 6 o 7 minutos inconsciente y como medico sabia que eso no era nada bueno.

Llegaron al hospital donde fue ingresada de inmediato al área de urgencias en donde el mismo ordeno los estudios pertinentes, examen de sangre, presión, y sobre todo una ecografía tenia dos meses de embarazo tenia tanto miedo después de todo eran los mas riesgosos. Media hora después de su ingreso Amy recupero el conocimiento. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos violetas entristecidos y preocupados.

Hola – saludo con ternura a la chica –

... – solo sonrió – ¿qué paso? Estamos en el hospital verdad ¿el bebe? – nerviosa –

tranquila – acariciando su rostro, cuando la vio abrir los ojos sintio como la angustia abanadonaba su cuerpo, si bien era cierto el desmayo fue a causa del estrés acumulado en los días anteriores, el miedo de perderla o perder a su hijo lo martirizaba – están bien solo tienes que descansar un poco, en un par de horas te voy a dar de alta – mientras la besaba tiernamente en la frente –

estas seguro – aun intranquila –

claro – sonreía y acariciaba su rostro – ahora descansa un poco voy a darme una vuelta por el consultorio en rato regreso esta bien – con pena, realmente no se quería alejar de ella, pero tendría que avisar en su trabajo que tomaría unos días de incapacidad –

corazón – susurro –

dime –

avisa por favor a las chicas, ayer quedamos en almorzar juntas, se van a preocupar si llegan al hospital y no me encuentran ahí –sonrió tiernamente –

claro princesa, ahora descansa – se espero hasta que pudo dormir asegurándose que estaba ya tranquila –

saliendo del lugar se dispuso a cumplir con lo que su princesa le encargo

Yaten hola esta Mina contigo – dijo preocupado –

Si que sucede – pregunto preocupado por el tono de voz de su hermano, no era de los tipos que dejaba ver su angustia en su voz –

Le puedes decir que Amy esta internada aquí, se desmayo estará un par de horas y después la llevo a su departamento – tratando de calmarse –

Pero que fue lo que paso –

El stres de los últimos días y una baja de presión lo provocaron debe descansar –

Seguro que esta bien, yo les aviso a las chicas ... –estaba nervioso y muy enojado todo era culpa de la situación y del idiota que la abandono, terminando la llamada –

Que paso – dijo alterada su novia –

Pues Amy que tuvo una baja de presión y que la dará de alta en un par de horas – visiblemente preocupado –

Pobre de mi amiga – afligida – podemos ir a verla

Si, aunque sea solo un momento ella necesita descansar

Esta bien les voy a avisar a las chicas

Cuando llego a su consultorio realmente estaba agotado las ultimas treinta horas fueron definitivamente las peores de su vida lo que menos quería era seguir pensando

Michiru buenos días – cansado – se a ofrecido algo a lo largo de la mañana

Solo que estuvieron aquí la señorita Kasumy y el señor Tenou

Haruca – sonrió – que fue lo que dijo

Que iba a estar un tiempo en la ciudad que lo llamara

Esta bien gracias, hazme un favor comunícame al hospital del Sur al area de personal

Enseguida –

Entro a su privado ese era un mal día y nada lo cambiaria pero su viejo amigo estaba de visita en la ciudad necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Haruca Tenou sin perder tiempo lo llamo

Que milagro que te acuerdas de los amigos – comento con sarcasmo el de cabello castaño –

Desde que decidiste dejar Madrid para radicar en esta ciudad de locos – en el mismo tono –

Cuanto tiempo vas a estar por aquí –

Pues es una estancia indefinida como pueden ser años, pueden ser días aun no lo se – contesto al cuestionamiento de su amigo –

A que se debe, según sabia odias Tokio –

Si, sabias bien pero en este momento odio mas Madrid –

Y eso – intrigado –

Es una historia larga y no merece ser contada por teléfono – con un dejo de melancolía –

Ya veo – sarcásticamente – por lo visto tampoco han sido días muy buenos

Así parece, pero dime hoy pase por tu consultorio pero para mi sorpresa no estabas ahí se te pegaron las sabanas – irónicamente –

Si tu supieras – suspiro –

Te pasa algo –cuestiono a su amigo, desde que lo escucho percibió que algo andaba mal o lo tenia preocupado, debía ser algo muy fuerte por que su amigo no era de los que se dejara agobiar por los problemas a menos de que fuera algo que se le saliera de las manos –

Es una historia muy larga que no merece ser contada por teléfono – respondió como hace un momento le contestaron a el –

Pues tu me dices a que horas nos vemos –

Pues mira ahora tengo un par de horas libres, te parece si nos vemos aquí en mi consultorio –

Me parece perfecto así me deleitare la pupila con la belleza que tienes por secretaria –

Cuando cambiaras – pregunto molesto Taiki –

Cuando encuentre al amor de mi vida – sentencio – te veo en 15 minutos

Perfecto te espero –

Aun no terminaba con la llamada a su amigo cuando entro su secretaria informándole que la llamada que pidió estaba lista

Doctor Kou – dijo amablemente una voz que sonaba algo mayor – deseaba hablar conmigo

Así es doctor – seriamente – es sobre la doctota Mizuno

Dígame le sucede a la doctora – preocupado –

Lo que sucede es que la doctora, bueno creo que corresponde decírselo como su doctor que soy, la doctora tuvo una baja de presión y en su condición puede ser peligroso

Pues que es lo que tiene la doctora que ha ameritado que me llame – aun mas preocupado –

Pues la Doctora esta embarazada, tiene dos meses y el exceso del trabajo ocasiono que el día de hoy permaneciera inconsciente por un lapso de media hora

Pero ya le practico los estudios correspondientes ¿ella se encuentra bien?

Si, afortunadamente pero le estoy llamando para solicitarle una incapacidad de un mes y medio por lo menos hasta que pase el periodo de riesgo – muy seguro de si mismo –

Claro, doctor cuente con ello, es mas dígale a la doctora que en cuanto le sea posible pase por el hospital creo que es un buen momento para que tome sus vacaciones

Le agradezco mucho, y yo le doy su recado a Amy, hasta pronto –

Kasumy paso toda la mañana en el salón de belleza, nada mejor para animarse un poco que un día consintiéndose y alejar los malos pensamientos de la cabeza si, estaba atormentada por que su amor quería dejarla una vez mas pero no pensaría mas en el asunto al menos hasta hablar con su amiga, una vez que termino ahí salió a arrasar con algunas tiendas y luego a su departamento, no sin antes por pasar por un moka frió y un panino.

Llego a su departamento aparco el automóvil y subió con dificultad tenia encima casi 20 paquetes y bolsas de su día de compras... corrió a su habitación cambio su ropa por algo mas cómodo y se tendió sobre la cama respiro profundo y le marco a la señorita Mizuno haciendo una rabieta por que escucho

" Por el momento no te puedo atender ... deja tu número y me comunico contigo gracias"

Amy es Kasumy ... supongo que estas trabajando quisiera que nos diéramos tiempo para un café quiero charlar contigo algunas cosas contigo sabes donde encontrarme un beso

Espero que se comunique – dijo sarcásticamente – por que si no, estoy perdida

En el consultorio de Taiki

Señorita – sonrió – El doctor me espera ...

Si pase –

Mi estimado doctor

Mi estimado adicto al peligro

Los dos se encontraron a la mitad del despacho se saludaron con un abrazo muy efusivo y con un " me da gusto verte",

Te ofrezco algo –

Si ya sabes –

Michiru por favor tráenos un te de hierbabuena y un café con crema – unos minutos mas tarde la señorita entro con el que su jefe solicito –

Ahora si dime que es lo que te tiene asi de preocupado – dijo sin miramientos el chico rubio –

Pues es un enredo – suspiro –

Te escucho –

Recuerdas que te platique de Amy... – el chico solo lo miro – pues ... esta embarazada y es mío – al fin saco lo que se le estaba atragantando en la garganta –

Y ella no es tu novia ¿ o me equivoco?

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ... POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO_**

**_SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS !_**


	5. Chapter 5

AMIGOS 5

AMIGOS 5

Mina pidió a Yaten que la dejara en el templo, pues ese seria el punto de encuentro con las chicas ... estaba visiblemente afectada Amy era una de sus mejores amigas y quizá era de las cinco la mas vulnerable, era una mujer decidida pero eso no tenia nada que ver con lo sensible que era para algunos temas siendo el mas delicado el AMOR; años atrás se enamoro de un compañero de preparatoria pero no resulto, quedando muy resentida ante el fracaso, desde ese momento el tema se convirtió en secreto de estado hasta el día de ayer.

Cuando entro al lugar de la reunión suspiro amargamente apoyando su cabeza en la cama ante la sorpresa de sus amigas, algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que se viera tan desanimada y con la mirada ausente.

Mina... sucede algo – sentándose junto a ella Rei – que te tiene tan desanimada

... – incorporándose pesadamente – Amy esta internada – susurrando –

Que demonios dices, explícate – estaba desconcertada y furiosa, no podía estar pasando eso, eso tenia que ser una cruel pesadilla –

Calma lita – dijo Serena, haciendo honor a su nombre –

Taiki llamo hace una hora a mi amor preguntando por mi y eso fue lo que nos dijo – suspirando – dijo que fue a causa del estrés de los últimos días – el silencio se apodero de la habitación, nadie mas dijo nada por un rato – chicas, ahora mas que nunca me gustaría saber quien es el idiota ... – tenia ganas de golpearlo nadie en sus cinco sentidos le aria algo así a una chica como Amy, es simplemente perfecta...si, era algo seria pero ese era parte de su encanto –

A mi también – apoyo Rei – pero debemos ser realistas no dirá nada, si a decidido que sea un secreto se lo llevara a la tumba de ser necesario

Chicas – serena hablo usando un tono firme – por ahora lo único que debe importarnos es Amy y el bebe – aunque compartía la opinión de sus amigas – después veremos que hacer con el tema del padre

Creo que lo mejor – lita mas tranquila – Mina podemos ir a verla

Si, Taiki llamara a Yaten cuando ya estén en su departamento, ha sido una suerte que mi cuñado se encontrara con ella

Esos dos hacen una linda pareja – desde que estudiaban quisieron que ese par terminara entendiéndose pero no era algo que ellos quisieran después el se relaciono con Kasumy, Serena intuía que su amiga sentía algo mas por su mejor amigo pero jamás lo admitiría –

Es cierto – musito Rei – ahora que lo pienso es posible que Taiki sepa quien es la pareja de Amy ¿no creen?

Lo mismo pensaba yo – comento lita mientras le daba un sorbo a su te – pero me dijo Andrew que ellos lo cuestionaron sobre el tema y les dijo que igual se estaba enterando en ese momento –

Sabemos que Amy es muy reservada en lo que a asuntos del amor se refiere – comento con un poco de sarcasmo rei –

Las cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo derrotadas, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar un poco a que yaten o taiki llamaran para avisar que ya se encontraba en su departamento para ir a visitarla

Taiki, bajo la mirada ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo, los dos se conocían al grado de saber cuando se encontraban mal con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

Eran tan buenos amigos que les parecía absurdo que años atrás no toleraban ni siquiera el hecho de que se le nombrara al otro, simplemente no se soportaban... por un lado Taiki, es perfeccionista, metódico reservado no corre ningún riesgo innecesario, al contrario de Haruca, coqueto vive el momento y no se preocupa por el mañana un deportista de riesgo, cuando se conocieron en el hospital de Madrid hace mas de 8 años, lo llevaron de emergencia después de a haber volcado su motocicleta por ir a exceso de velocidad en un camino de terrecería y después de estar un mes y medio como paciente grave salió del lugar sin el consentimiento de sus doctor, un par de días reingreso por fuertes dolores en algunas de las heridas que aun no cicatrizaban... por cosas del destino siempre que el chico tenia un accidente que ameritara un visita al doctor le atendía precisamente el que ahora consideraba su mejor amigo... así que la convivencia y la soledad de los dos se alío a su favor.

Vamos – dijo el chico rubio ante el silencio de su amigo, tenia que hacerlo hablar ese secreto estaba por explotarle en el pecho – sabes que soy una tumba

Lo se – susurro – de verdad esto me esta matando – al fin dijo – la quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, pero soy un ... un cobarde – grito desesperado – tengo cinco años siendo el mas ruin de los hombres – Haruca solo lo miraba sin decir palabra – nunca me a exigido nada, pero ahora es diferente ahora me va ha dar un hijo no se merece el anonimato al que la he condenado – otra ves el silencio se hizo presente en aquel consultorio – pero esta KASUMY no se si pueda cargar con el peso de la culpa si hace algo su vida si la dejo – después de unos minutos de silencio –

Ya veo – dijo firme – y por que una mujer desequilibrada haga alguna tontería te condenas y la condenas a una vida clandestina tienes razón eres un cobarde – dijo con sarcasmo –

Lo se – no tenia intención de reprochar el comentario a fin y al cabo era cierto –

Hombre ya buscaremos la manera de que esto se solucione – le animo – pero cuéntame cuanto tiene de dulce espera... esta bien – de verdad lo movía la curiosidad y tenia enormes deseos de conocer a la chica que tenia como un loco a su amigo –

Pues ahora esta internada aquí – preocupado – por eso mi tardanza de en la mañana, pero en un par de horas la doy de alta

Que fue lo que sucedió –

Sucedió – dijo enojado – que Kasumy me llamo para decirme que su padre esta en la ciudad para que fijemos la fecha de la boda y ella contesto –

Por lo que dices las cosas están mas complicadas de lo que pensaba, pero ya no te angusties de mas, por lo menos ya tienes con quien desahogar tu secreto – dijo sinceramente mientras sonreía –

Bueno ya hablamos de mi problema ahora cuéntame por que estas en Tokio lo ultimo que me dijiste es que no soportabas esta ciudad

Y no la soporto – mientras lanzaba una de esas miradas que mata a su amigo, suspiro amargamente – pero ... Madrid en este momento me asfixia

¿Por que? – cuestionando preocupado –

Se acabo la emoción que me tenia ahí

Terminaste con ella y – sabia que su amigo estaba en aquel lugar por una de las promotoras de su carrera y ella lo amaba de eso no había duda pero el no era un chico que aceptara los compromisos –

No fui yo quien termino la relación – sentencio, mientras su amigo quedaba boquiabierto eso era nuevo – encontró quien le ofrecía la familia que anhela

Entiendo – lo dejo sin palabras –

Ya no me mires compadeciéndote de mi – enojado – que es lo que menos necesito en este momento

Cuando estaba por contestarle interrumpió su secretaria

Doctor disculpe – con una gran sonrisa –

Que pasa Michiru –

Llamaron de urgencias, ya esta lista el alta de la doctora Mizuno que en cuanto quiera puede bajar a firmarla – la chica estaba levemente sonrojada ante la mirada del amigo de su jefe si que era un chico atractivo –

Gracias Michiru en seguida bajo – la chica al escucharlo salió del consultorio – la haz flechado – comento divertido –

Taiki necesito que me ayudes a buscar departamento, tu conoces mejor que yo la ciudad no se cuanto tiempo estaré y no quiero seguir en el hotel – haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo pues la chica también lo había flechado –

Tengo a la persona que te ayudara y creo que disfrutaras mas de sus compañía –sonrió irónico – pero eso te lo dire mas tarde ahora tengo que ir con Amy – como era posible que tan solo con mencionarla su corazón se llenaba de paz –

Deacuerdo – saliendo del consultorio y deteniéndose justo frente a la secretaria –

Michiru, tengo que pedirte un favor, mira mi amigo se quedara por tiempo indefinido en la ciudad así que necesita de un departamento le podrás ayudar a buscar uno que le sea adecuado –

Si doctor con mucho gusto – dibujando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios –

Gracias – dijo haruca en un tono muy sensual – te dejo mi tarjeta cuando tengas algo llámame

Claro – dijo la chica

Entonces nos vamos – dijo el chico del cabello castaño mas relajado – nos vemos mañana si se ofrece algo sabes donde localizarme – así abandonaron el lugar por lo menos en se momento se sentía mas tranquilo de verdad el haberle contado su secreto a Haruca le hizo mucho bien aunque ahora caía en cuenta si para el era difícil cargar con todo aquello la chica de sus sueños debía estarla pasando bastante mal, antes de llegar a la habitación en donde descansaba le hizo prometer a su amigo que seria discreto, por ningún motivo debía sospechar que el tenia conocimiento de su relación al menos hasta que se lo comunicara.

Entraron al cuarto ella aun estaba dormida, se veía tan tranquila un ángel eso era se acerco con miedo, ese miedo que lo estaba consumiendo desde esa mañana

Amy – susurro con ternura mientras retiraba de su rostro un mechón de su hermoso cabello azul, lentamente comenzó a despertar, lo primero que observo fueron esos ojos violetas que tenían sobre ella un poder hipnótico – ya esta tu alta podemos ir a casa

... – solo lo miro, los huesos le pesaban con mucha pereza se incorporo estaba por besarlo en la boca cuando se percato que no estaban solos, ruborizándose de inmediato – de verdad me puedo ir ya – pregunto temerosa –

si –la miro fijamente a los ojos para aliviar su preocupación, después de algunos segundos recordó que su amigo estaba con ellos y que no había hecho la presentación – disculpa pero que despistado soy – dijo sonrojando ante su olvido – Amy el es Haruca Tenou – señalando al mencionado – es mi mejor amigo esta llegando de Madrid

mucho gusto – el muchacho de la sonrisa coqueta se acerco a saludarla – aunque lamento que nos conociéramos en estas circunstancias tenia mucho interes en conocerla señorita – en un tono amable –

Amy por favor – saludo – y por que tanto interés en conocerme – pregunto temerosa –

Esta bien AMY – sonrió – lo que sucede es que este señor – refiriéndose a Taiki con una sonrisa burlona – no dejaba de platicar de ti

Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas – se burlo un poco de la situación –

Cosas extraordinarias – apunto su interlocutor – y si me disculpan es momento de retirarme espero que otro día charlemos en un lugar mas agradable – el chico tendió la mano a mujer de su amigo y el mismo – luego te veo señor perfección – sonrió divertido y dejo el lugar –

Señor perfección – dijo divertida y extrañada su novia –

Ya vez – sonrió acercándose a besarla delicadamente en los labios – lista para irnos a casa – la chica solo asintió la ayudo a bajar de la cama entro al sanitario a alistarse y diez minutos mas tarde abandonaban el nosocomio –

Una vez en automóvil Taiki le comento que debía permanecer tranquila y descansar que ya había solicitado en su trabajo una incapacidad de un mes y medio cosa que a la chica no le gusto haciéndoselo saber con un mueca muy divertida era una extraña mezcla de enojo y un puchero

Amy – dijo en tono serio – eso no esta a discusión debes descansar no quiero que les pase nada – decia mientras esperaba el cambio de luces del semáforo – tienes que descansar no quiero ni pensar en que te pase algo – la tomo con delicadeza del rostro para que lo mirara – PRINCESA no sabes la angustia que pase esta mañana solo de pensar que los podía perder – le dijo tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara –

Taiki – murmuro – lo siento – una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos – lo se – murmuro casi imperceptible – pero sabes bien que no se estar sin hacer nada

Señorita – dijo poniendo en marcha el vehículo – eso ya veremos la manera de solucionarlo – regalándole una de esas sonrisas que la derretían –

El resto del camino se mantuvo el silencio, ese era uno de los momentos en que las palabras sobraban se sabían el uno con el otro y eso bastaba de repente se miraban con ternura y se lanzaban una que otra sonrisa. Llegaron al apartamento y de inmediato Taiki le pidió que se fuera a la cama cosa que hizo a regañadientes provocando en el chico una carcajada era la chica mas prudente y correcta que conocía pero por momentos parecía un bebe y eso simplemente le volvía loco. Estaban recostados en la cama viendo una película en la televisión cuando ella se fijo que la contestadota marcaba un nuevo mensaje

Deben ser las chicas – musito Taiki – deben estar esperando que las llame quieren verte

Seguro son ellas – reafirmo esa idea, alcanzando el aparato para escuhcar el mensaje... que no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar –

"Amy es Kasumy ... supongo que estas trabajando quisiera que nos diéramos tiempo para un café quiero charlar contigo algunas cosas contigo sabes donde encontrarme un beso"

que demonios – fue la expresión de Taiki – pero que se a creído

es normal – dijo con tristeza la peliazul – necesita saber que es lo que te sucede y a quien mejor que "tu mejor amiga" para saberlo – dijo con sarcasmo –

Amy – a penas dijo en ese momento era el peor de los hombres –

Tranquilo – en ese instante creyó saber lo que estaba pensando – yo se que todo esto te tiene mal pero ya encontraremos la solución a mi lo único que me interesa y que siempre me a interesado es saber que me AMAS – lo beso en los labios no con ternura si no mas bien con pasión quería demostrarle lo mucho que era para ella a pesar de las circunstancias, el aire hizo estragos obligándolos a separarse – Anda cambia de cara – coqueta – y mejor llama a las chicas que deben estar preocupadas

Esta bien – sonrió – sabes bien que te AMO –

Solo lo miro

Ahora duerme antes de que lleguen los chicos aunque te advierto princesa que será una visita corta –la beso tiernamente en la punta de la nariz y salió de la habitación –

A caso me puedo negar doc – jugando –

No –

Una vez fuera de la habitación llamo a su hermano para avisarle que estaban ya en casa de Amy advirtiéndole que si la visitaban debíae ser una muy corta no tenia por que abusar de sus fuerzas


	6. Chapter 6

Haruca regreso a su hotel, el día había mejorado al pasar de las horas, la secretaria de su amigo era bastante hermosa

Ya estaba cansado de vagar por las calles de la ciudad, le resultaba terriblemente tedioso andar por ahí como era posible que ni la velocidad lograba animarlo. Entonces el recuerdo de aquella pelicastaña asalto su memoria, el acelerador fue pisado a fondo gracias a su habilidad con el volante no provoco ningún tipo de accidente siguió conduciendo de esa manera un par de kilómetros mas hasta agotado freno en una de las calles. Sudaba como si sostuviera una cruel batalla con sus pensamientos. Tuvo la suerte de toparse con un pequeño bar que se antojaba tranquilo y sin nada mejor que hacer bajo a tomar un wisky que tanta falta le hacia.

No se equivoco, el lugar era tranquilo algunas parejas y dos o tres meseros se observaban ahí, se dirijo a una de las mesas desocupadas ordenado enseguida y como bálsamo a sus angustias se escuchaba el armonioso sonido de un violín que era tocado con singular diestra. Absorto en disfrutar la melodía que no se percato que termino. Disfrutaba tranquilamente de su bebida cuando una voz que le sonaba familiar le interrumpió sus pensamientos

Disculpe – llamo la chica de cabellos agua de mar – es molestia si le acompaño con un trago – sonrió de manera especial buscando sus ojos, desde que lo vio esa mañana en el consultorio de su jefe quedo cautivada de ellos y de su personalidad que la tenia intrigada –

Perdón – poso sus ojos en la dueña de esa voz sin poder contener la sorpresa que de la vista que tenia delante de si, si tenia alguna duda de que la chica era hermosa en ese instante se disiparon – será un placer – contesto poniéndose de pie haciendo alarde de galanura –

Gracias, no pensé que lo encontraría aquí – sonrió la chica –

Por favor – en tono varonil dijo el joven – Haruca

Haruca – complació la joven – y a que debemos tu visita en un bar un martes en la tarde –

Valla si que eres suspicaz – sonrió – lo mismo te pregunto

... – sonrió – yo trabajo aquí tocando el violín – observo detenidamente la reacción del chico mientras tomaba de manera muy delicada su bebida –

no lo note, de verdad que lo haces bien, lo que me lleva a preguntarme que haces trabajando para el señor perfecto –

una pregunta a la vez – sonrió – aun no contestas tu, martes en la tarde en un bar –

no dejaras de insistir hasta que obtengas una respuesta cierto – la chica lo miro con esos ojos azules tan profundos como el fondo del mar en ese instante supo que estaba perdido, se estaba enamorando –

Se encontraba en la cocina de aquel departamento que ya consideraba su casa, preparando algo de té necesitaba relajarse aquel fue uno de los peores días de su vida cuando recordó a su "novia oficial" era extraño que no hubiera llamado en todo el día y también estaba esa llamada a Amy. Cogió su taza se dirijo a la habitación principal del departamento, escucho el ruido de la televisión pero cuando entro la chica dormía profundamente apago el aparato y la arropo reprimiendo la tentación de besarla. Una vez mas en la sala retomo su lectura dejándola al poco rato pues no su mente daba vueltas en un solo punto KASUMY; tomo su celular marcándole a la mujer que se estaba volviendo su pesadilla

Kasumy – dijo una vez que le contestaron sin muchos ánimos – por enésima vez esto ya no tiene solución en que momento se te ocurrió decirle a tu padre que pondríamos la fecha de la boda ... – realmente estaba irritado la mujer no entendía de razones, cinco minutos, cinco largos minutos pasaron entre gritos y sollozos de la mujer su paciencia no resistiría mas – maldita sea Kasumy, ya no te quiero, los chantajes no te servirán de nada esta vez – grito exasperando votando el teléfono muy lejos de el, se olvido por completo que Amy estaba dormida y semejante escándalo pudo despertarla, antes de que reaccionara el timbre lo regreso al mundo real –

Hola – atino a decir a los que estaban en la entrada –

Las chicas y su hermano lo veían extrañados – hermano – yaten intervino el momento era muy incomodo – pasa algo –

Nada, pasen – sonrió –

Como esta Amy – pregunto Rei dejando en segundo plano el incidente de momentos antes –

Bien ahora esta en su habitación descansando, solo ha sido una baja de presión causada por el exceso de trabajo y el estrés –sonrió para calmar a sus amigos – de todos modos tendrá que tomar incapacidad por un mes y medio

Me alegra – comento lita mas tranquila – ¿podemos verle? – pregunto, finalmente Taiki era doctor y su mejor amigo y no querían que las cosas se complicaran –

Claro – sonrió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala – solo que no tarden mucho chicas el que este bien no quiere decir que deba abusar de sus fuerzas –

Esta bien – dijeron a coro las cuatro chicas, Mina tomo la mano de su novio pero este la sorprendió – Amore vallan ustedes yo me quedo con taiki creo que en este momento mi presencia la incomodaría – la beso en la frente y sonrió, espero a que las chicas estuvieran lejos de la sala para interrogar a su hermano –

Bien – dijo enojado y reclamando una explicación – me quieres decir que es lo que sucedió con Kasumy, los gritos se escucharon a un metro de la entrada –

Ahora no Yaten – suplico su hermano – este no ha sido un buen día, de verdad podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana

No – contesto tajante y con sarcasmo – te conozco no hablaremos mañana asi que habla de una vez – se acerco a el palmeando su espalda en señal de apoyo –

... – suspiro derrotado – las cosas en los ultimos años no han estado bien, de hecho hace mucho que deje de amarla – ocultando el rostro a la vista de su hermano – pero ella no lo acepta... chantajeándome en dos ocasiones con atentar contra ella misma si la dejo y por esa razón continuo a su lado – lo miro avergonzado – pero ya no puedo continuar de esta manera mi paciencia tiene un limite y este hace meses que se vio rebasado –

hermano – no sabia que decir, siempre pensó que las cosas iban bien entre la pareja, aunque la chica no terminaba de agradarle suponía que su hermano era feliz y era suficiente para el, pero ahí esta su hermano hecho añicos, intentando que las cosas no sonaran tan graves –

esta mañana ha llamado mientras atendía a Amy y ha dicho que esta aquí su padre para fijar la fecha de nuestro matrimonio – la voz comenzaba a quebrarse y a quien no con lo vivido ese día sus fuerzas estaban al limite igual que su auto control – ¡ ayer fui muy claro con ella! Le explique mis razones y lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar la manera de presionarme –

¿por qué no nos haz dicho nada? – reclamo dolido ante la falta de confianza de su hermano –

Yaten – miro suplicante – entiéndeme, ustedes tienes sus propios problemas – dijo sinceramente – tu y mina con los preparativos de la boda apenas y tienen cabeza para lo demás y Seilla bueno sabemos que esta en busca de la chica ideal y los demás también tienen sus cosas para que agobiarlos con mis cosas –

Para que – indignado – Taiki, somos tus hermanos y amigos no es posible que cargues tu solo con esto – de verdad le costaba entenderlo era un genio en cuestiones de las ciencias exactas pero en cuanto a las relaciones personales era un niño de preescolar – tu y amy son iguales – pensó en voz alta –

Por que lo dices – pregunto extrañado ante el razonamiento de su hermano –

Y tienes el descaro de preguntar – dijo con sarcasmo –tu con una novia neurótica y Amy, Amy esta liada con un estupido que la tiene o la tenia solo de amante

El poco consuelo que encontró en las palabras de su hermano se esfumaron con su ultimo comentario, que le cayo como balde de agua helada –

En la habitación de Amy; las chicas mostraban su sincera preocupación por ella.

Valla susto nos haz dado Amy – comento serena que se encontraba a su lado – mira que ponerte mal justo después de que nos haz dicho que seremos tías – bromeo –

Lo siento chicas – estaba triste, entendía perfectamente a sus amigas ella estaria igual si se tratare de una de ellas –

Ya, lo importante es que estas bien y que Taiki estaba aquí para auxiliarte, de verdad que ha sido una suerte dijo lita que estaba recostada a los pies de su amiga –

Estoy deacuerdo con ella – apoyo rei – por cierto Amy si quieres nos quedamos contigo para que no pases la noche sola

No es necesario chicas – sonrió lo que menos quería era que se quedaran ahí solo quería estar abrazada a su amor y estando ellas, eso no pasaría – dormiré toda la noche además tengo a taiki a dos pisos

Pero Amy – mina estaba preocupada por su amiga –

Chicas necesito descansar y pensar además... – callándose antes de terminar –

Además – comento rei incitando a que continuara, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio – Amy – llamo, pero la peliazul bajo la mirada –

O es que esperas al padre del bebe – serena estaba indignada por la simple posibilidad, pero por la actitud de su amiga supieron que eso pasaría –

Chicas – susurro – por favor no me miren así – las lagrimas empezaban a amenazar sus ojos – necesito verlo, es la ultima vez que lo are

El dolor de su amiga les estaba lastimando, se sentían impotentes incapaces de ayudar o consolar a su amiga, que podían decirle sin saber que mas que hacer las cuatro la abrazaron demostrándole con ese simple acto que ellas la querían pero por encima de cualquier cosas la apoyaban aunque no estuvieran deacuerdo con sus decisiones

Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos, pero cualquier cosa Amy por favor llamas enseguida

Claro que si Lita – una a una se despido con un abrazo, salieron de la habitación encontrándose con la imagen de un fantasma estaban por comentarlo pero una seña de Yaten las reprimió –

Amore – mientras se acercaba a su novio visiblemente cansada – es tarde es hora de irnos todavía tenemos que pasar a dejar a las chicas antes de llegar a casa

Esta bien amor – levantándose a despedirse de su hermano – Hablamos en la semana aun tenemos una charla pendiente

Si, vallan con cuidado

Deacuerdo –

Kasumy estaba histérica, esta vez iba enserio... rompió toda la cristalería de su casa no lo retendría el se había cansado de esa situación y la dejaría sin culpa alguna y aun no recibía la llamada que tanto esperaba. Ahora dudaba si era prudente seguir con el su dignidad de mujer era nula ya pero que hacer lo amaba y no se concebía sin él, se planteo la posibilidad de dejarlo quizás debía hacer el viaje que llevaba años posponiendo no, simplemente no quería dejarlo el cansancio hizo mella en ella quedándose dormida a mitad de la estancia

Seilla ajeno a la situación vivida por su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas paseaba por una de las calles de la ciudad con la chica que días antes le robo el corazón

Te agradezco mucho – comento el chico – que hayas aceptado acompañarme en este paseo

La agradecida soy yo – comento Kakyu – eso de ser recién llegada en la ciudad tiene sus desventajas

Pues entonces tengo que agradecerlo – coqueto, desde que se enamoro de serena no sentía algo parecido por alguna chica –

No digas eso – sus mejillas se tornaron un poco mas rosadas de lo normal –

El chico de la coleta se detuvo la miro, intentando contener los deseos de besarle, ella se sonrojaba a medida que se miraba en sus ojos, el ambiente era perfecto para hacer de ese beso un beso memorable, las distancias se acortaban y los cuerpos eran atravesados por corrientes eléctricas, el la tomo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo cuando las cosas no podían salir mal el movil sonó lo que provoco que lo maldijera una y otra vez – mas vale que esto sea importante – susurro

Yaten – contesto muy enojado, había interrumpido el mejor momento del día – ¿qué sucede? – ... esta bien ... si el jueves donde siempre... ok... cualquier cambio me avisas hasta el jueves

Algún problema – pregunto la chica que lo acompañaba al ver su rostro contrariado –

Nada que no se pueda solucionar –

Deacuerdo, estoy muy a gusto en tu campañia pero me temo que mañana tenemos que madrugar y es tarde

Si creo que tienes razón te llevo a tu casa y si te parece puedo invitarte mañana a desayunar antes del trabajo – la chica asintió mientras caminaba rumbo a su apartamento –

Una vez que las chicas se marcharon y preparo la cena fue a su habitación, Amy miraba el televisor cuando lo escucho entrar, lo miro sintiéndose feliz, dejo la charola en la mesa de noche, se dirigió al sanitario a cambiarse la ropa por una de dormir, salió y se acomodo a un costado de la mujer que mas amaba permitiéndose abrazarla, la chica se recostó sobre su torso

Taiki amor – llamo su atencion –

Mmm –

Que fue lo que sucedió antes de que llegaran las chicas – pregunto sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos sabia pero era algo que necesitaba escuchar de sus labios –

Hable con ella y exaspero –

Amor – volvió a decir esta vez viéndole a los ojos – ¿vedad que todo esto se solucionara y que algún día aremos publico nuestro amor? – se escuchaba desesperada, una cosa era que aceptara la situación pero nadie en su sano juicio lo querría para siempre –

Estoy seguro, ahora descansa mañana será otro día

* * *

**HOLA ... COMO ESTAN AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE !!**

**AGRADESCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS, NO HAN SIDO MUCHOS PERO DE VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZ **

**SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS !! )**


	7. Chapter 7

Amigos 7

Amigos 7

Miraba fijamente por el balcón, la inmensidad de la ciudad, tenia la cabeza dándole vueltas con mil cosas, agotada suspiro tratando de liberar toda la carga emocional de los últimos días, fue sorprendida cuando los fuertes brazos de su amor la rodearon por la cintura haciéndola estremecer al contacto removió un poco su cuerpo hasta estar cómodamente arropada por aquel hombre

Mina – la llamo con un susurro, no se atrevía a perturbarla mas de lo que estaba en ese momento – es tarde vamos entra ya te vas a resfriar

... – sin mirarlo después de unos segundos de hermoso silencio – Amore, estoy preocupada por mis amigos, no se como ayudarlos ¿qué puedo hacer – desesperada su amiga y su cuñado no estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas sintiéndose impotente sin saber que hacer –

... – cuando escucho la desesperación es su voz la aferró mas a su abrazo, intentando dar consuelo, sabia perfectamente como se sentía pues es se sentía de la misma forma – Amor tranquila ellos son personas adultas, concientes de todo lo que hacen ya no son unos niños como para estarlos cuidando, solo nos queda estar ahí para apoyarlos y reconfortarlos cuando las fuerzas se les acaben o estén sobrepasados por los problemas –

Pero Yat – quiso reprochar pero se lo impido el cálido tacto de uno de los dedos de su novio sobre sus labios –

Deja de pensar ya – susurro – vamos la cena se enfría

Siendo literalmente arrastrada al interior del departamento, en cuanto entro confirmo una vez mas que era la mujer mas afortunada del planeta ver la sonrisa del su amor, de su novio los problemas del día se desvanecieron cuando se vio reflejada en las verdes pupilas de Yaten Kou

La noche parecía haber mejorado el desastre del día de Haruca, realmente agradecía haber entrado en aquel bar, la charla no pudo ser mejor la chica con la que converso además de ser hermosa era muy inteligente. Arranco una vez que la vio entrar a su departamento, cuando llego al hotel encerrándose de inmediato en la ducha necesitaba relajar los músculos de su cuerpo las tensiones acumuladas. Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo completamente relajado opto por ir a dormir esperando que esta noche pudiera conciliar el sueño, el insomnio lo tenia arto.

Sonrió, de forma inconsciente al recordar la charla que sostuvo con su nueva amiga, la chica que le conquisto desde el mismo instante en que le vio sonreír, sin duda esa era la sonrisa mas leal y hermosa que le brindaron nunca

Flash Back

No intentes escabullirte a la pregunta soy muy insistente – sonrió un tanto coqueta ante la atenta mirada del joven que tenia enfrente –

Pues ... – dudo un poco al fin y al cabo no tenia ni un día de conocerla como para tener la confianza – no tenia nada mejor que hacer, y la idea de regresar a encerrarme en hotel no es muy tentadora, ahora contéstame tu ¿qué haces trabajando con el señor perfección? – sonrió –

Valla, eres directo – le gusta esa forma de ser realmente le gustaba –

Haz sido tu la que puso las reglas ¿no? –

Es verdad – sonrió, después de una breve pausa retomo la conversación – trabajo con el doctor, por que ahora estoy estudiando una maestría en el conservatorio, además de la renta, los gastos corrientes hasta no ser una concertista famosa mis gastos depende en un 80 del sueldo que me da Taiki, y debo reconocer que es un buen jefe

Entonces tendré que decirle al neurótico de tu jefe que busque una nueva secretaria pues estoy seguro que muy pronto serás la concertista que esperas – a parte de ser una forma de halagarla en verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo –

Aprovecharon la platica para que ella conociera sus gustos para facilitar la búsqueda del departamento, sorprendiéndose por que sus gustos resultaron ser refinados y sobrios, además de ser sorprendidos por el hecho de compartir su afición las artes, la chica se disculpo en varias ocasiones en el transcurso de la noche, para deleitar a los presentes con su maestría con el violín, una vez que el horario de trabajo de ella se termino como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla.

Fin Flash Back

Con ese último pensamiento el sueño que tanta falta le haba hecho en los ultimaos días lo albergo en sus brazos permitiéndole descansar como un niño en brazos de su madre

Sus últimas palabras le rompieron el corazón, tenia que encontrar el remedio a esa situación y pronto, no permitiría que su mujer sufriera mas por su cobardía, la presiono fuerte contra su pecho intentando que todo el sufrimiento que cargaba en su alma desapareciera, la escucho suspirar con dolor, mientras sus brazos recorrían su espalda, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el sueño la venciera él simplemente no consiguió dormir esa noche así que como la anterior velo su sueño, la despego de su cuerpo recostándola cómodamente en la cama tratando de que sus movimientos no la despertaran acarició su rostro quitando de sus ojos una lagrima que logro escapar de ellos.

Recostándose junto a ella, la escucho suspirar mirándola con amor infinito transcurrió la noche.

La mañana siguiente era una de esas en las que nadie quería salir de la acogedora cama, el día pintaba en grises y el viento soplaba con fuerza se presagiaba una gran tormenta. En la calle se observaban a los niños ir al colegio con caras de fastidio y resignación, los adultos a las oficinas maldiciendo el clima, en una de las cafeterías de moda cuatro chicas platicaban de los últimos acontecimientos preocupadas, sus rostros las delataban

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – desconcertada – es muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos se le veia muy contento con ella – la chica rubia le daba un sorbo a su te intentado que el frió pasara pronto – Pero por que nos tuvo confianza –

Según le dijo a Yaten – comento triste Mina – pues por que cada uno de nosotros tiene sus problemas y que no creía justo agobiarnos con lo que sucedía con el

Esos dos me irritan – la pelinegra alzo un poco mas de lo normal el tono de su voz, unos segundos después masajeaba su sien intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza –

... – sonría, sus amigos eran especialistas en boicotearse ellos solos, como hacerles entender que ellos merecen ser felices –

Lita – serena fue la encargada de cortar su sonrisa –

Chicas – sonrió de manera mas abierta – no me miren así, lo que sucede es que me resulta extraño ver como Taiki y Amy están pasando por momentos difíciles ahora solo tenemos que estar con ellos – suspiro todos estaban concientes de que tenían que demostrarles que no estaban solos –

Eso esta por demás decirlo – Rai tenia sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba enojada y por otro la impotencia de no poder hacer mas – pero como quisiera ir a poner en su lugar a esa mujer

Y si la buscamos – grito de repente Mina – quizá si hablamos con ella la podamos convencer y deje de joderle la existencia a mi cuñis

Mina!! – reprendió – que manera de hablar es esa

Serena! no me regañes – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas estaba por montar un berrinche monumental – es la verdad lo esta haciendo o ¿no?

Mina tiene razón – intervino Rei – a diferencia de ella yo no hablaría – sonrió de manera maldita tenia ganas de darle un par de buenos golpes para que aprendiera –

Son un caso perdido – no tuvo mas que resignarse aunque analizándolo con la cabeza fría no era tan mala idea – ¿Por cierto chicas a que hora iremos donde Amy?

Hoy es un día complicado para mi – respondió Mina – hoy nos entregan las invitaciones de la boda y tenemos que ir a escoger el menú de la recepción y no me desocupare hasta las 7 u 8 de la noche

Y yo estoy igual – suspiro – tenemos vista turística en el templo

A mi Andrew, me espera para ir al cine y después a cenar – agacho la mirada desilusionada –

Siendo así creo que yo pasare sola mas tarde no estoy nada tranquila sobre todo por que si ayer vio al papá del bebe debe estar deprimida – nadie recordaba ese detalle hasta que lo menciono, lo único que esperaban es que no le hiciera daño a su hijo Amy era demasiado aprensiva con sus sentimientos y en su condición no nada bueno –

Cuando despertó, estaba confundida no recordaba a ciencia cierta lo sucedido, lo último que recordaba era el tremendo berrinche cuando termino de hablar con el y por el estado en el que se encontraba su departamento era cosa grave, se alegro de ver que al menos ella no tenia ningún daño físico, como pudo se puso de pie la cabeza le estallaba como si hubiera terminado con las reservas de licor de la ciudad se miro en el espejo soltando el aire contenido en los pulmones con pesadez, la imagen que el espejo reflejaba no era para nada lo que ella era.

Estaba mas delgada aun conservaba la buena figura que la caracterizo, pero su semblante lucia mas pálido, sus ojos obscuros perdieron todo el brillo y su cabello lucia maltratado a pesar de esmerarse en su cuidado, se dijo duras palabras a modo de castigo como era posible que llegase hasta ese punto desilusionada y apunto de rendirse dejarlo partir al solo pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se empeñaban a salir. No ... no quería dejarlo eso estaba decidido, pero le daría tregua necesitaba tiempo para ella y para que el la extrañara se iría de viaje unos días quizá un par de meses, pero antes de partir tenia una platica pendiente para planear la estrategia a seguir si eso era la guerra ella lucharía a muerte. Antes de entrar a una muy merecida ducha se aseguro de que el servicio de mantenimiento pasara por aquel departamento.

Despertó de la manera mas extraordinariamente bella, el roce de esos labios tan cálidos su sabor tan dulce que la hacia enloquecer solo con un simple roce, pero aun no quería abrir los ojos la verdad es que estaba cansada, no paso la mejor de las noches pero el cada vez que sus ojos se abrían encontraba la luz que reflejaban esos ojos violetas que tanto amaba, algo perezosa se removió estirando poco a poco sus brazos y sus piernas sin llegar a abrir por completo sus ojos.

Un nuevo beso le fue robado, la simple caricia la hacia realmente feliz instantáneamente dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa, después de unos segundos decidio que era momento de abrir sus ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa fiel y preocupada de su ¿novio?

... – retiro de su rostro un mechón de su azulada cabellera acaricio con la punta de sus dedos la comisura de sus labios, el cansancio y el insomnio de la noche anterior bien valía la pena si era recompensando con esa sonrisa – mi bella durmiente – sonrió – aquí te dejo el desayuno y las vitaminas que tienes que tomar – pauso unos instantes en los que la joven mujer se buscaba una postura mas cómoda – estaré en el hospital hasta esta tarde

... – hizo un puchero algo gracioso, la verdad es que no se quería separar de el ni un instante, ese día estaba mas susceptible pero entendía perfectamente que necesitaba ir al trabajo así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y reprimiendo las terribles ganas de colgare a su cuello y llorar como una chiquilla – esta bien – susurro desilusionada – no te preocupes

Amy, yo tampoco quiero irme – leyó en sus ojos la enorme tristeza que le causaba el saberlo lejos – es mas! – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro – en el hospital me deben algunos días de descanso los pediré y este fin de semana nos vamos a la playa – era una pequeña mentira en el hospital no le debían días pero si tenia que renunciar por un fin de semana con su amor alejados de todo lo aria – ¿qué dices, me aceptas la invitación?

Seguro, no me habías dicho nada de que te debieran días de descanso – tenia la ligera impresión de que le mentía –

Vamos Amy – la miro sin parpadear – crees que si no los tuviera te lo diría, sabes que he luchado mucho por que me den el puesto de directo – uso un argumento lógico, con ellos era lo único que funcionaba dio una risita maquiavélica para si eran tan iguales en algunas cosas –

Es verdad – dijo al fin convencida – siendo de ese modo claro que acepto un fin de semana para nosotros es muy tentador –

En ese caso, me voy – le beso tiernamente los labios y las mejillas – te llamo dentro de un rato para saber como están – beso nuevamente a su novia y luego no resistiendo el impulso paso una de sus manos por su vientre aun plano – pórtate bien bebe – susurro – no le des mucha lata a tu mamí ella necesita descansar – hasta mas tarde mi amor –

Estaba dichosa, nunca pensó ser tan feliz como en ese momento le hablo con tanta ternura a su hijo que solo esa acción basto para acabar de tajo con todas las dudas que en los últimos tres días la estaba acosando, ya no importaba nada era feliz ahora dejaría que el mundo girara la verdad la tenia sin el menor cuidado

Pasaron apenas unos instantes de que el causante de sus dichas y de sus tristezas se marchara cuando escucho azotar la puerta de entrada y para su desgracia el embarazo ya había empezado a dar fe con sus sentimientos a flor de pie, se aterro sentía el impulso de salir pero no antes que nada estaba seguridad así se abrazo a si misma intentado protegerse. Comenzó a sudar frió ante la cercanía de los pasos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta perfecta del ojivioleta que tanto amaba

Taiki – le grito enojada – no me espantes así – soltó algunas lagrimas – los nervios los tengo destrozados – antes de terminar de decirle pudo sentir los protectores de brazos de su novio –

Lo siento hermosa, no era mi intención – acariciaba su espalda con movimientos circulares tratando de calmarla – quería decirte que TE AMO – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de verdad las hormonas la tenían irreconocible – además de que Haruca me llamo quiere visitarte si no es inoportuno

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, lo miraba intentando descubrir algo que no estuviera bien, tenia la extraña sensación no creía en el tan repentino interés de su amigo por ella

Taiki – le llamo seria – hay algo que quieras decirme – pregunto sin rodeos, de nada serviría darle vueltas al asunto –

... – suspiro, lo descubrió – veras ayer se dio cuenta de nuestra relación y esta preocupado, se que esto rompe nuestro acuerdo de silencio – observo cada uno de los movimientos sus ojos le reprochaban y era justo antes de que inquiriera alguna palabra, la cayo con el roce de sus labios – Amy – con la seguridad que solo ella conocía – aparte de ti es en la persona que mas confió

sus palabras la tranquilizaban además no era tan malo ella también necesitaba desahogarse por completo sin necesidad de reprimirse o guardar secretos – Esta bien dile que venga

Deacuerdo, Te AMO –

La beso por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta dedicándole una mirada de ternura marchándose muy a pesar de sus deseos

Después de lidiar con las nauseas matutinas tomar sus vitaminas y darse una merecida y relajante ducha busco algo que leer e intentar pasar el tiempo, hace tanto que no tenia un día sin hacer nada realmente se sentía ridícula, encontró uno de lectura de lectura ligera, siguió la lectura un par de minutos cuando recordó la llamada de Kasumy aunque le prometió al objeto de su afecto que no la llamaría era necesario ella podría sospechar algo, armándose de valor llamo a la causante de su encierro obligado

Kasumy – dijo intentando sonar lo mas normal profesional – es Amy – cuando escucho que la saludaban – me estoy reportando a tu llamada – si de hecho estoy en casa ahora – no quería sonar ansiosa y acepto que la visitara – esta bien entonces te espero en media hora – dio por terminada la conversación mas corta y angustiante de su vida

Las cosas estaban bastante mas relajadas para todos los amigos de la extraña pareja Serena trabajaba en el jardín de niños ansiaba ya poder cargar en sus brazos uno propio tenia ya dos años de casada con el amor de su vida y hace mas tres meses que no se estaba cuidando de ninguna manera, cada mes la angustia y luego la tristeza, la culpa estaba haciendo mella en su estado de animo pero intentaba no pensar mucho en el asunto, su amiga en ese momento lo mas importante

Darien también se sentía impotente podía leer la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa y lo peor es que estaba empezando a afectar su estabilidad matrimonial, después de visitar a su amiga el día anterior llego a su casa y con la mínima excusa armo tremenda batalla campal, terminando una hora después con una serena arrepentida por el arranque de ira y un Darien angustiado e impotente ante el dolor de la persona que mas amaba.

Lita estaba de lo mas contenta en la preparación de lo que seria una velada romántica con su amado niño de ojos azules, después de una pelea descomunal a causa de los celos de ella ante la repentina y efusiva llegada de su e novia, ellos aun no se casaban pero tenían viviendo juntos cerca de un año era de mutuo acuerdo ya que no creían que el compromiso de amor eterno no necesitaba de una firma y una gran ceremonia y después de todos los líos que enfrentaron para estar juntos no quisieron complicarse mas la exigencia, ese día seria el mejor de las últimas semanas, al fin llegaba el tan anhelado miércoles y ese era el comienzo de su merecida semana de vacaciones y que mejor que comenzarlo con una comida ligera, luego el cine y un par de helados para luego culminar una fantástica erótica y sexy cena.

La peli azul, no dejo de consultar el reloj la incomoda visita no tardaba en presentarse en ese lugar y tenia pavor de que sus hormonas la delataran en varias ocasiones quiso cancelarle, pero que demonios al mal paso darle prisa respiro profundo tantas veces como le fue posible camino como león enjaulado por todo el departamento hasta que el timbre hecho por tierra toda la confianza ganada

Con la sonrisa tan franca y natural como pudo abrió esa puerta, intentando no morir al enfrentar a su destino

Kasumy, hace mucho que no te veía –

Amy – sonrió sinceramente – te ves palida a caso estas enferma

Las dos chicas se introdujeron al departamento la dueña de este ofrecio algo para tomas pero la "novia formal" de su mejor amigo se negó

Amy – la llamo – de verdad estas palida si gustas puedo regresar en otro momento no quiero incomodarte

Tranquila – respondió mientras pensaba que sin saberlo era la causa de sus estrés – lo que pasa es que tuve un día difícil en el hospital llegue de madrugada es solo falta de sueño – suspiro esperando que la chica quedara convencida – y bien dime de que querías charlar me haz preocupado sucedió algo con Taiki – maldita sea no sabia cuanto soportaría esa situación –

Veras – su voz sonó triste y cansada – a decidido terminar nuestra relación no se por que, se que no hay nadie mas y el trabajo siempre e sabido lidiar – las lagrimas corrían sin ningún control – Te ha comentado algo – dijo esperanzada y llorosa –

No podía, con aquello y sus hormonas tampoco le ayudaban, suspiro – NADA –

Me lo suponía –obtuvo – sabes me voy de viaje un mes a Inglaterra con mi papá espero que este tiempo le ayude – dijo mientras se tranquilizaba –

Eso quiere decir que lo vas a dejar – la cuestiono –

No, solo le daré tiempo – dijo decidida –

Esta bien – intento no sonar desilusionada, pero en ese momento las un mareo le sobrevino –

Amy será mejor que me valla realmente creo que debes descansar, ustedes dos tienen el mismo vicio por el trabajo –

No te creas estoy pensando en tomar unas merecidas vacaciones –

Las dos rieron abiertamente ante la lo inverosímil de lo dicho por la chica se despidieron justo cuando Amy estaba por cerrar la puerta se topo con los ojos del mejor amigo de su novio sintiéndose extraña y reconfortada

Pasa – dijo amable después de eso todo comenzo a girar, intento sostenerse de la pared pero el chico de cabellos castaños fue mas rápido que ella –

Si taiki se entera de que estas fuera de la cama y con Kasumy –dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar en el apartamento – se pondrá furioso, según se necesitas estar tranquila

Lo se pero no ganaba nada dándole la vuelta a este asunto – se sincero – estoy harta de ella y de sus chantajes, quiero que lo deje vivir en paz – ni ella misma creía lo que sucedía como se pudo desmoronar de esa manara –

Haruca la llevo hasta su habitación la escucho atentamente cuando se percato de que llevaba segundos en silencio le dijo a manera de consuelo – todo se va a solucionar por lo pronto debes alistarte mañana por la mañana se van a la mi casa de la playa a los dos les hace mucha falta alejarse de esta maldita ciudad de locos –

Le dijo que se quedaba en su casa que ella dormiría un rato a lo que el rubio contesto que no se preocupara que se quedaría ahí hasta que el perfeccionista de su amigo llegara.

Seylla parecía andar sobre las nubes de verdad que las cosas iban viento en popa con Kasumy aunque decidieron tomar las cosas con calma, pues ella venia de una relación un poco complicada no importaba hace mucho que no se sentía tan bien y ese juego del cortejo le atraía demasiado, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se percato que su secretaria tenia rato llamándole de no ser por que volteo al frente ni por enterado

Dime se ofrece algo – pregunto a la joven –

Si arquitecto, su hermano Taiki acaba de llamar dice que lo espera en el restaurante de siempre a la 6 de la tarde que por favor sea puntual que es muy importante

Esta bien – contesto algo preocupado, ayer yaten llamo diciendo que su hermano tenia problemas u ahora el involucrado llama diciendo que era importante las cosas estaban mas difíciles de lo que el imaginaba

* * *

**HOLA AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, LAMENTO LA DEMORA **

**AY SI NO LES MOLESTA YA SABEN UN CLIK PA LOS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS**

**LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE**


End file.
